


Unintended Consequences

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really a sacrifice.  Peter's been hit with sex pollen and Stiles has been trying to get rid of his pesky virginity for years.  But, then, a bite changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent due to sex pollen, but Stiles is willing, at least where the sex is concerned. Written for Teen Wolf Bingo, Peter/Stiles prompt: sex pollen (heh, like I've never written that before--I'm going to run out of ways to make it unique!) I had planned a sequel to fit another square, but now there's going to be more before that. *sigh* So, series within a series?

When he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, Derek looked more pained and constipated than Stiles had ever seen him.

"So, is he dead?" he asked a bit facetiously, though he wasn't serious. Joking was his way off pushing away the concern.

Derek glared at him and gestured him towards the living area of the loft where the rest of the Pack waited. Erica and Boyd were curled in the corner of one couch, Scott and Allison the other, with Isaac sprawled on the floor between them, chewing on one of his fingers nervously. Lydia was typing on her laptop and didn't even look up as the Alpha began to speak. "Peter's awake and he knows what the hunters did to him."

"It's this hybrid of two forms of aconitum, isn't it?" Lydia asked, turning her laptop to show images of two purple flowers, slightly different, on the screen. "I hacked into some research on the effects of the two separately and spliced together. It suggests he has about two hours left." She seemed cool and unaffected, but Stiles knew better and took a seat at the table next to her to look over the research. The effects were right there in black and white.

"Wait, this is sex pollen? Peter's been sex pollened?" He flung a hand towards Derek. "That's a real thing?"

Growling in frustration, and crossing his arms over his chest, Derek nodded.

"Wait, two hours till what?"

"He dies," Lydia replied flatly.

Stiles didn't want Peter to die, not any more, not since his help with the Alpha Pack and seeing how much Derek--unwillingly at times--needed his uncle. The look on Derek's face, one of quiet desolation, made his heart thump loudly in his chest. "Is there a cure?"

"Nothing simple." She pushed her laptop back and rose to disappear into the kitchen. Stiles frowned after her, then frowned at Derek. The rest of the Pack was asking questions now and he could tell the Alpha was getting frustrated.

"Shut up everybody," he said sharply. "Derek? How do we fix this?"

"Peter said...Sex is the cure."

Not a surprise. "Okay, we get him a hooker, problem solved. I know where the Red Light District is, or the Red Light corner." Beacon Hills just wasn't that big. He even knew a couple of the hookers from hanging around the station, and maybe he...

"It has to be Pack."

That derailed his thoughts on prostitution and his eyes flickered to Isaac who looked alarmed yet resigned. He was the only single wolf outside of Derek and, just no. "Um..." Stiles flailed his hand towards Isaac.

"Human."

Everyone started babbling again except for Stiles. He felt himself pale, because that gave them all of two options. Allison's dad wouldn't let her officially join the Pack, plus Scott was clutching at her like he was afraid she'd disappear. 

Lydia...No. She couldn't, wouldn't, mustn't. It would break her, because she could barely stand to be in the same room with Peter and never spoke directly to him. And that's why she'd left the room because Derek would ask that of her and she'd say yes and it would...No...

So, that left...

Stiles found himself on his feet before he realized he'd made up his mind. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay. Everybody get out. Take Lydia out of here, Ally."

"Stiles..." Derek began, but cut off when Stiles shook his head decisively.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked, which made Stiles want to roll his eyes at him. "I missed something. Stiles?"

"Two humans in the Pack, Scott," he patiently explained even though he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. "Lydia's going home right now."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Allison jumped up to go fetch her and the rest of the Pack, looking uncomfortable and not at him, shuffled out of the loft. Except for Scott who placed himself between Stiles and Derek, shaking his head wildly.

"No one expects you to do this, Stiles."

"A year ago I'd have happily watched him die. Hell, I did. But..." He glanced at Derek who looked sad, hopeful, worried, and relieved all at the same time. "Come on, I couldn't remain a virgin forever."

Scott gave him an unhappy look, then turned to watch Allison bring Lydia from the kitchen, one arm tightly around her waist. Allison gave Stiles a small smile.

Lydia didn't look his way.

Not a surprise. She'd found the test results, knew the cure, knew if it wasn't her, it was him, and she was so obviously relieved. But, they'd grown close enough as friends, that Stiles knew a tiny part of her felt guilty, too.

With a lingering look at his best friend, Scott trailed after the two girls out of the apartment, leaving Derek and Stiles. 

"I'm staying. He might...lose control."

Stiles flushed. That meant Derek would listen, and the Alpha looked as uncomfortable as Stiles felt.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Stiles walked over and squeezed Derek's shoulder. The Alpha rarely tolerated touches, but he accepted that one and nodded back, a manly acknowledgment between the two.

"Yeah. It's not a big hardship."

"Yes, it is."

He huffed and slid his hand away. "I've been trying to have sex for two years at least, Derek."

"It should be with someone you care about," Derek muttered.

"Are you trying to talk me out of saving your uncle's life?"

Growling in frustration, Derek slowly shook his head and stepped aside so Stiles could continue to the bedroom. Entering the dimly lit room, he firmly closed the door behind him and turned to the bed.

Restlessly twitching, Peter lay on one side, a sheet to his waist, shirtless and Stiles assumed completely naked. A fine sheen of sweat covered his chest and arms, and there was twisted pain on his face. His eyes opened, flashing blue, and his fingers clenched into the sheet.

"Stiles," he ground out, then shook his head. "No."

Ignoring him, Stiles started to strip off his clothes, but when he reached his boxer shorts and Peter's eyes locked onto him, he faltered. "Um...so how does this work?" Maybe he should have asked who topped or if it mattered.

"It doesn't. Leave," Peter panted harshly, his whole body trembling now, and Stiles could see another physical reaction. The sheet was tenting. Nervously he licked his lips and stripped off his shorts. "Stiles." That protest was pretty pathetic and he just shook his head again and opened the nightstand drawer. 

"I hope there's lube or something in here. Does Derek even jerk off? Ah hah." Pulling out a tube of KY, he tossed it on the free pillow and knelt on the bed. "So, probably obvious I've never done this, so..."

Before he could even get out a clear thought, Peter was on him, driving him down onto his stomach and straddling his hips. Stiles yelped in surprise at how fast and strong the previously sickly looking werewolf was, but he didn't struggle, even when he felt claws prick his shoulders and heard the deep, hungry growl resonate from him.

So, apparently he was the bottom. That was actually okay with him, but... "Okay, okay, easy, Peter. I'm willing. You don't need to wolf out." One finger pushed hard into him and he yelped again. "Lube, lube, lube!" Scrabbling for the tube, he tossed it onto his back and was relieved when the finger withdrew and he felt the tube picked up.

"Stiles." Peter rasped, probably around fangs, but Stiles didn't want to see that. "I can't...losing control...can't...I'll hurt you," he howled.

"No you won't." Stiles wasn't overly optimistic about that, actually. "I'm submitting, see. Just...be careful, please."

This time the finger was slick and Stiles breathed deeply and forced himself to relax. It felt weird, the angle different from when he fingered himself, but not a bad weird. A second finger joined the first, twisting and spreading, and he grunted at a flicker of discomfort.

Peter was panting above him, his knees squeezing his hips as he rocked against him, but then he slowed, gasped for air, and he was more coherent, his voice more human when he asked, "Why, Stiles?"

"No one else, dude. Don't want you to die. It's okay." And, it was okay. No trauma. It wasn't like he loved the guy, but he didn't hate him, actually found him amusing at times and smart and, okay, he was smoking hot. And sometimes, he'd catch Peter looking at him and get all tingly in his pants.

"Fuck," Peter groaned and then pushed a third finger into him, and that hurt, and Stiles yowled and bucked his hips, instinctively trying to pull away. The wolf's free hand clapped over his neck, forcing his head down into the pillow, and he growled deeply.

A shudder went through Stiles, but it wasn't quite fear. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed again as best he could, let his shoulders roll down and his hands unclench around the pillow. While his fingers continued to push in and out of him, spreading him open, Peter came down over his back. The wolf's hot breath hit his upturned cheek, and he growled again, this time not angrily but needily. And then human teeth sank into the nape of Stiles' neck.

It hurt, but the placement was doing something to him. He was being held down like a wolf, and it made his cock twitch and start to harden. 

Peter pulled his fingers out and then the slick head of his cock was pushing inside the loosened hole, and Stiles groaned in pleasure and pain. It was big and it made him feel stuffed full and ache in a good way. The feeling went straight to his dick, hardening it further, and when Peter's hands grabbed his hips, jerking him to his knees, he went willingly.

Because of the new angle, the teeth were replaced by his hand again, still forcing him to submit, and it just turned him on more.

Shit, he'd never realized he wanted this from any of the werewolves--to be held down and fucked.

There was a smack of flesh on flesh when Peter was full seated and then more as he started to thrust in and out. The flare of pain up Stiles' spine disappeared with the first push against his prostate--he'd never found the damn thing himself, but, fuck, what he'd been missing. Pleasure sparked behind his eyes, hardened his dick all the way, and he started to moan and rock with the thrusts.

"Oh shit...fuck, Peter. Yeah, there, again, harder, shit." He didn't even know what he was saying, just babbled and arched his back and fucked back onto the cock slamming into him so quickly. 

Peter was subvocal, growling and grunting and holding his hip with one hand, his neck with the other, and Stiles loved being pinned.

"Yeah, hold me down, fuck me, Jesus fuck!" 

His own cock began to ache and he reached back to squeeze and rub it, spreading pre-cum across the shaft to make it slick as Peter's thrusts drove it into his curled hand. He was on the edge of orgasm so quickly it took his breath away and he babbled he was coming as he started to spurt across his undulating stomach. As Stiles wrung his orgasm from his cock, Peter started to pound harder and he winced as claws scraped along his skin.

"Careful, please," he pled, trying to lift his head and shake off the hand holding him there, only to have it tighten and press him down harder. "Peter!"

"Stay," the wolf grunted loudly and then fucked into his overly sensitized hole several more times before howling, a sound that sent hard shudders through Stiles. He could feel the other man coming inside him, his thrusts slowing down, and he started to relax, wanting to sink down into the mattress and just doze off. He felt good.

And then a sharp pain in the back of his neck made him screech in shock. Dimly he heard the door bang open, felt Peter jerked off him, and out of him and that hurt, making him cry out again. His hand flew to his neck and he struggled upright, dizziness assailing him. Pulling his hand away, he gaped at the blood on his fingers. Spinning around and falling back onto his ass, he watched in shock as Derek wrestled a wolfed-out and naked and still semi-hard Peter to the floor, pinning him on his stomach and forcing him to submit with his fangs in his neck.

Peter...Peter had bit him!

But...not like Derek was biting Peter, somehow he knew that.

Collapsing limply, Peter submitted with a sad moan, and, as Derek pushed himself to his feet, Stiles yanked the sheet over his lap. He was shaking from the sex and the bite and confusion over the latter. Tears sparked in his eyes and the dizziness took him down into a ball.

The bed depressed and he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder, then carefully probing the bite marks.

"Why did he bite me?" Stiles choked out. "He can't turn me."

"Did he...did he bite you as he..." Derek didn't seem to be able to finish his question but Stiles could figure it out.

"He was coming." Saying it wasn't really embarrassing, because there was cum and lube on him and even he could smell the musk and sweat. What was there to be embarrassed about with the sex so obvious?

"I'm sorry, Stiles." That was from Peter and Stiles looked past Derek to find him kneeling on the floor, fists on his thighs, head down as he panted harshly.

"He saved your life and you did this to him, Peter? The pollen wouldn't have made you bite him! That was all you. Why would you do that?" Derek lashed out and Peter actually cowered back.

"Anyone else...It shouldn't have been him, Derek. It shouldn't have been him," the older male stressed, slowly looking up at Stiles, his eyes glittering with his own tears.

Stiles felt a pang of emotion in his chest, his skin drawing tight all over his body, and he shivered again.

Derek stiffened and covered his face with his hand. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Stiles was missing something.

"Because he's barely seventeen, Derek, and I had it under control," Peter ground out, and finally rose on shaky legs to grab his pants off a chair and jerk them on. "I wasn't going to even approach this until he was of age."

"What's going on?" Stiles demanded, ticked off that they seemed to know what the bite was about and he didn't.

Derek gave him an unhappy, uncomfortable look and Peter, apparently cured, looked even more disturbed.

"WHAT?" Pushing himself up against the headboard, keeping the sheet over his lap, Stiles glared at both of them.

"It's a mating bite," Peter finally admitted quietly. "My wolf has wanted you since I first saw you and I've been denying it and I would have kept denying it, but...Anyone else I wouldn't have bitten." He shrugged helplessly.

Stiles gaped at him, shock making him cold and shaky again. He'd read about mating.

It was for fucking life!

Even though he was human, the mating bond would affect him, too. He'd only ever want...Peter.

"I didn't sign up for this," he muttered before letting the welcoming darkness take him.

End


End file.
